


Seduced

by flickawhip



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set long past the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced

Yvette had always been somewhat seductive, Helga knew that and yet, when she returned to Nouvion she was surprised to find herself easily seduced once more by the woman.   
She had always watched Yvette, enjoying that Yvette often seemed more seductive to the older men in the group, although she had realised that she herself was somewhat seduced by Yvette. She just refused to say a word. 

Now though with both Rene and Hans long gone she had been happy to let herself be seduced. Yvette seemed a little softer now, a little more timid. Helga had smiled as she moved to greet her. Yvette was broken in some way, she could see that and yet, as she moved to brush hair from Yvette's eyes, she had fallen for her. Willing seduced. Yvette seemed surprised that she was still able to be seductive. Helga paused but once and spoke softly. 

"You are...so beautiful."


End file.
